


The one you forgot

by rainbow_salt



Series: Their Reality [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark, Depressing, Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_salt/pseuds/rainbow_salt
Summary: If she is such a burden to everyone she knows, then wouldn’t she be doing them a favor by saving them from it?
Series: Their Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The one you forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DDLC fanfiction, which I’ll be making it into a series. The ideas just popped into my head one day, and since I love writing dark things, I decided to just go with it.
> 
> I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think!

The girl is sitting behind her desk in her room, looking at the night sky through her small window.

_ The stars are surely beautiful tonight _ , she thinks to herself. But not even their beauty gives her joy, they are shining as brilliant as always, while she feels devoid of all the light she once reflected outside.

She feels empty.

She has used up all her happiness, all her sadness, all her anger, and right now she is numb. There is a big void where her heart is supposed to be, and it is growing bigger and bigger by the minute, threatening to swallow her whole.

Maybe she should let it.

She wants to disappear.

Would anyone even miss her if she were to disappear? She has a feeling that they wouldn’t. She is just worthless to everyone, while she gives them all she has.

He doesn’t even talk to her anymore. They were childhood friends, but now it is as if he has forgotten her, always busy talking with other girls.  Pretty girls , she thinks bitterly.

Monika’s words ring in her ears like poisonous whispers.  _ Why don’t you just kill yourself if you are so unhappy? _

Yeah, why doesn’t she?

If she is such a burden to everyone she knows, then wouldn’t she be doing them a favor by saving them from it?

Her unfocused blue eyes dart towards the rope she had been hiding under her bed, there is no shine in them anymore.

Without even realizing, almost as if she is in a trance, she gets up from her chair, walking towards the rope. 

_ I am sorry. _

_ I am sorry, mom and dad. I am sorry, friends. I am sorry, world, for being such a disappointment. _

All she had to do was to be happy, why isn’t she capable of doing such a simple thing?!

Shaking hands pull the chair under the lamp, tying the rope as she stands on it. 

_ Just don’t think, it’ll all be over soon. _

She stands on the chair, putting the rope around her neck. One last look outside the window at the sea of dark blue.

_ At least will you miss me stars? _

A single tear rolls down her cheek, this is the first time she had cried in a long time, that it almost feels relieving. But nothing besides a single drop falls, she is all dried out.

With a swift kick, the chair falls down to the floor, the carpet prevents the sound from being heard by her parents.

But her neck doesn’t immedietly snap like she had imagined it would. As she feels the rope constricting her airway, a single thought crosses her mind.

_ I don’t want to die! _

Her hands move up to her neck, desperately trying to loosen the rope as it strangles her. She can’t breathe.

_IdontwanttodieIdontwanttodieIdontwanttodie_.

Her thoughts become less and less coherent as her lungs burn, she is just flailing her arms and legs, which only causes the noose to get tighter around her neck.

She is choking, gasping for air, in need of the tiniest shred of oxygen.

Why did she think this was what she really wanted? It is too late to change her mind now.

Her lungs are on fire, her eyes widened, she can’t do this anymore. 

After a few minutes of fighting, she gives in, letting her hands fall to her sides. Her body is still, eyes stare blankly at the floor.

The lifeless girl just dangles from the ceiling, it will soon be discovered by her friend, in the morning. 

It is too late for her now.


End file.
